(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the machining of electrically conductive materials and particularly to a novel electrochemical process for use in the controlled removal of material from a metallic work piece. More specifically, this invention is directed to portable electrolytic machining apparatus and especially to novel styli for use in the controlled removal of electrically conductive material from a work piece. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrochemical machining apparatus and methods are well-known in the art. The known methods and apparatus are used for diverse purposes such as deburring, radiusing of edges, cutting foil and various other stock removal procedures. Examples of prior art electrochemical machining techniques and apparatus may be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,410, 3,183,176, 3,202,598, 3,276,988, 3,384,563, 3,846,262, and 4,206,028.
The prior art electrochemical, or as they are often known electrolytic, machining techniques and apparatus, while adequate for their intended purpose, are generally characterized by a lack of flexibility. That is, the prior apparatus and techniques have customarily been designed for accomplishing a particular task and are not readily adaptable for use with work pieces which are quite different from that for which the particular apparatus or technique has been designed. This lack of flexibility is to a large measure the result of difficulty in changing the stylus which is juxtapositioned to the work piece during the electrochemical machining operation and/or a lack of interchangable styli of different design. It is to be noted that the stylus itself will be gradually consumed during use of the tool and thus the inability to easily replace the same adds to the overall cost of electrolytic machining procedures.
Another common deficiency of the prior art resides in the inability to easily, i.e., in a single step, deburr or radius the edges of side bores which intersect a main bore. Yet another deficiency which has often characterized the prior art is a high rate of electrolyte flow which, because of the size of the pumps, basins and reservoirs required, increases the overall size and cost of the apparatus and diminishes the ability to transport and rapidly set up the apparatus for use.